<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Party by BrazilianWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939259">The Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianWriter/pseuds/BrazilianWriter'>BrazilianWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, F/M, Modern AU, ShikaTema Week, ShikatemaWeek2020, party au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianWriter/pseuds/BrazilianWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was common knowledge that Shikamaru Nara was not a party person.<br/>Because of that, it's obvious that he is in a bad mood when he is forced to attend one made by a new friend of Kiba. He doesn't want to be there. Everything sucks. <br/>But when the host's older sister shows up, maybe going to that party wasn't such a bad idea.<br/>[SHIKATEMAWEEK 2020 - Day 4: Roomates]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another day, another chance to write shikatema fics, another oneshot to contribute to the week of the best Naruto couple!<br/>Hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>English is not my first language, so I translated this story through the google translator. If you find any grammatical or concordance errors, please let me know!</em>
</p>
<p>It was well known that Shikamaru Nara was not a party person.</p>
<p>Not that he hated parties with all his might, but he just didn't understand why everyone adored it. Shikamaru liked to drink here and there, but getting completely drunk only gave him the worst hangovers the next day. Weed left him dying from sleep and he was not a person who needed help with that. When the clock passed midnight he was ready to leave and sleep, but none of his friends allowed it and he had to stay, listening to Ino's terrible musical taste exploding on the speaker for long three hours.</p>
<p>Not to mention that parties usually never had a measly place to sit and Shikamaru had to spend hours leaning against the walls. What did people have against chairs or sofas? Some people needed a moment to rest for God's sake!</p>
<p>So, when Kiba invited him to a small party at the home of a new friend of his (some foreign kid who recently moved in to town and ended up saving him from an assault), Shikamaru's first thought is to deny. He does not want to go. Making new friends is a lot of work and he doesn't understand why he would need it. He already has enough friends, thank you very much.</p>
<p>But Naruto knows the younger brother of Kiba’s friend and Naruto, much to Shikamaru's despair, never gives up. He wants everyone to know each other, which means he doesn't leave Shikamaru alone. He sends messages, addresses him whenever he can, knocks on his damn door until he answers and, in the end, Shikamaru give up only so Naruto can leave him in peace.</p>
<p>Which brings him to that moment, when he stumbles down the sidewalk with Chouji by his side, sighing and moaning sadly.</p>
<p>"Why do we need to go?" he asked sadly to the heavens. Chouji laughed beside him, enjoying his mood.</p>
<p>"Look on the bright side," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The sooner we arrive, the sooner you can leave."</p>
<p>Shikamaru laughed, wrapping his arm around Chouji's shoulders.</p>
<p>"That's why," he said, giving him a smile. "You are my best friend".</p>
<p>Chouji laughed with pleasure.</p>
<p>"Don't let Ino hear that," he joked. "She hasn't gotten over the last time she heard you say that and it's been years."</p>
<p>"Ino has no morals to say anything" replied Shikamaru as he put his arms behind his head. "Since she started dating Sai, she hardly spends time with us."</p>
<p>Chouji shrugged and smiled warmly.</p>
<p>“Who can blame her? She's in love". He looked at Shikamaru and raised an eyebrow. "Not that you know much about it."</p>
<p>An indignant exclamation came from his lips.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" He asked. "I dated Shiho for almost a year!".</p>
<p>"And look what happened".</p>
<p>Shikamaru didn't have an answer to that because he knew that Chouji was right. Shiho was a nice girl he met in an eccentric code-cracking class in college. She was cute, smart, kind and liked him, so Shikamaru asked her out. They dated for months and never fought, never fell out, never had any problems.</p>
<p>It was very boring.</p>
<p>There was no stimulus, there was no sparks, there were no emotions at all.</p>
<p>And when he realized he was absolutely bored in that relationship, he ended it all. And it should have hurt a lot more than it hurt, he should have suffered a lot more than he suffered. But in spite of everything, what hurt him most was seeing Shiho cry because she was a very nice girl and a good friend. Just it.</p>
<p>"You never fell in love either," he murmured to Chouji, seeing him roll his eyes. "You are not in the position of pointing fingers."</p>
<p>"I'm an incurable romantic, you know that" defended Chouji looking good-natured. “And I will find love someday. It's just that, unlike you, I don't go around denying the sadness of my love life and being all resentful about it”.</p>
<p> Shikamaru pouted and crossed his arms, listening to him laugh beside him. Feeling the words of his best friend entering his chest, he tried to change the subject.</p>
<p>"What's the name of this new Kiba friend, anyway?".</p>
<p>"Kankurou" said Chouji looking at his cell phone and checking the address. “And his younger brother, who knows Naruto, is called Gaara. I think they have an older sister, but nobody seems to know her ”.</p>
<p>The two finally arrived at the house, ringing the bell. From the inside, Shikamaru could already hear Lee's joyful screams and Ino's music bursting through the speakers. It would be a long night.</p>
<p>The door opened and a tall boy with brown hair and lots of makeup on his face appeared. He smiled at them, raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Hello," he said. "And who are you guys?".</p>
<p>"I am Chouji" he said before pointing to Shikamaru. “And this is Shikamaru. We are friends with Kiba ”.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! He commented that you would come. Friends of the blonde who speaks loudly and took over my sound, right? ” joked the boy. "I am Kankurou".</p>
<p>"It's a pleasure," muttered Shikamaru as he entered the house. "And I'm sorry for Ino."</p>
<p>Kankurou laughed and shrugged.</p>
<p>"Don’t be. I'm used to blonde women who like to yell at me. My sister got  me used well ”.</p>
<p>The rest of the group, who were scattered around the room, looked at Chouji and Shikamaru and shouted in celebration. Naruto left where he was sitting and pulled Shikamaru into a bear hug.</p>
<p>"I knew you would come," he said with a huge smile on his lips. "You say you don't like it, but I know you can't resist a party."</p>
<p>"What I can't resist is how insistent you can be" replied Shikamaru while rolling his eyes. "You literally started showing up in my nightmares."</p>
<p>Naruto laughed heartily and Chouji rolled his eyes fondly. Kankurou appeared behind them, pointing around.</p>
<p>“Beers can be left in the kitchen, over there. There's a bathroom up the stairs and please, cigarettes just near the windows or outside. Gaara hates the smell ”. He then pointed to a red-haired boy with eye makeup who was listening to something Lee was saying. “That's him, my little brother. I don't think you need me to introduce anyone else ”.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to be the person to warn you about this, but calling this group of people into your home was probably the biggest mistake of your life," muttered Shikamaru. Kankurou laughed before taking a sip of his beer.</p>
<p>“Kiba's friend, that quiet guy with the sunglasses, said the same thing, but we moved out a little while ago and haven't met anyone yet. Kiba said that we would get along with his friends, so why not? As long as no one pukes on the carpet, I think we'll be fine. Temari would make me clean the dirt with my own tongue”.</p>
<p>The party continued for the next hour. Shikamaru found a comfortable place to lean against the wall and drank a beer while watching his friends around. Ino and Sakura talked to each other non-stop, while Sai and Sasuke listened to them in silence as usual. Naruto tried his best to convince Neji to compete with him on ‘who could drink the most’, but Shikamaru knew it was a lost cause. Hinata watched them with a resigned look and Tenten laughed so hard that she looked like she was about to cry. Lee was talking non-stop, his cheeks slightly red, sitting on the sofa very close to Gaara, who was listening to him with all his attention. Shino, Kiba and Kankurou talked and laughed about something. Shikamaru also noticed that Kiba and Kankurou seemed to be leaning a little to close to each other.</p>
<p>Chouji tried to start conversations with him, but while he was drinking, Shikamaru couldn't help repeating the conversation they had in his mind.</p>
<p>He wasn't that bad when it came to love. He had his share of relationships here and there since puberty and he considered himself a handsome and intelligent guy, thank you very much. Okay, Ino was his first kiss and it was so absurdly weird that they just looked at each other afterwards and burst out laughing, agreeing never to do that again. He and Sakura also tried to date when they were younger, but Shikamaru was not in the mood to be with someone who was clearly in love with other guy.</p>
<p>They grew up, he had his dates, he lost his virginity, he dated Shiho. So, yes, maybe he never fell in love so deeply that he lost his mind and became as stupid as Naruto with Hinata, but that didn't mean he didn't understand anything about love or was hopeless.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>And it was with these thoughts in mind that he heard her voice for the first time.</p>
<p>Key noises could be heard, but no one seemed to pay attention. The front door opened, someone entered, at the same moment that the music faded and, before anyone could do anything, a voice came up saying:</p>
<p>"Why is there a bunch of strangers in my house?".</p>
<p>Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed and he turned his head, the beer can still on his lips, while he drank. His eyes sought the owner of that voice, going to his right, until he fell into...</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy fucking shit.</em>
</p>
<p>The personification of his wet dreams was standing there, at the entrance to the room, looking at everyone with a raised eyebrow. Shikamaru almost let the beer can slip from his fingers, too impacted by the sight of her to be able to put strength in his own hand. His mouth was slightly open and he sure looked like an idiot, but at that moment, who cares?</p>
<p>His eyes followed beautiful tanned legs, covered with fishnet tights, to the smallest skirt in the universe. Then they head up, where he tried not to focus because he was educated to be a gentleman, but Shikamaru's brain melted. A  stomach line, tight T-shirt, a long and elegant neck that led him to a beautiful and dangerous face. Sand-blond hair tied in two ponytails, expressive eyebrows, delicious lips contorted in a grimace. Her eyes swept the room and fell on him for just a second. The world caught on fire.</p>
<p>He has never seen a woman like her in his life. He had never felt such an overwhelming urge to be trampled by someone like in that moment. He would let her step on him like a rug and then he would say thank you.</p>
<p>The music was paused. Everyone looked in her direction. And Shikamaru realized that she was clearly older than them, because all her energy screamed maturity. She seemed to dominate the entire room with just a look and he was certainly included in it, like an insect hypnotized by a light trap.</p>
<p>"Temari!" exclaimed Kankurou, looking slightly paler. "Shit. What are you doing here?".</p>
<p>She looked at him for long seconds without an expression on her face.</p>
<p>"I live here" replied simply and Shikamaru controlled himself not to laugh. She seemed to be a smartass like him.</p>
<p>"I know" replied Kankurou, looking indignant. "But I thought you were going to spend the night at your boyfriend's house."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, me and Daimaru broke up" Temari replied, not looking shaken by it. Something in Shikamaru's chest hummed, happy that she was single.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" asked Gaara, looking slightly concerned and speaking for the first time since Shikamaru arrived. She shrugged.</p>
<p>"Yes. He cried, but <em>meh</em>, it's okay” she replied. Then she put her hands on her waist and Shikamaru had a flashback from his own mother when his father was in trouble. "Now, can you tell me why there are a bunch of strangers in my house?".</p>
<p>"Well, you always say that we should make more friends, so I met some people and thought about making a social with them".</p>
<p>"In our house?".</p>
<p>"Yes".</p>
<p>"In the middle of the week?".</p>
<p>"Yes?".</p>
<p>"Without telling anyone?".</p>
<p>"I told Gaara!" exclaimed Kankurou, trying to defend himself. Temari's eyebrow went up even more and she looked so dangerous and powerful that Shikamaru lost his breath.</p>
<p>"Gaara is not the one who pays the bills" she countered and the silence followed for a few seconds. Everyone's eyes passed between them, as if watching a game of ping-pong. Shikamaru's chin was still slightly dropped.</p>
<p>"Kankurou...?" Temari started saying.</p>
<p>"Yes?" he asked.</p>
<p>"You are the worst roomate I have ever had in my life."</p>
<p>"I'm the only roomate you've ever had," he countered. Temari crossed her arms, indicating the sofa with her head.</p>
<p>"This is not true. I have Gaara”.</p>
<p>"Gaara is so quiet that sometimes I spend days without seeing him".</p>
<p>"And he couldn't be more perfect" she returned and a little smile appeared on her beautiful lips, because she knew she was winning the argument. The sight of that smile sent a delicious shiver down Shikamaru's spine. Suddenly, he was no longer tired. On the other way, he was full of energy.</p>
<p>In a quick movement, Temari took the beer can out of Kankurou's hands and drank.</p>
<p>"Hey!" he exclaimed. "That's mine!".</p>
<p>"Yours?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, I paid with my money".</p>
<p>"Oh, so do you have money now?" Temari murmured, smiling in an almost feline way. Shikamaru's heart exploded in his chest at the thought of what it would be like to have that smile directed at him. "So how about you start helping with the rent then?".</p>
<p>She and Kankurou faced each other in a silent battle. He was the first to look away and she smiled victoriously.</p>
<p>"That's what I thought," she said, before taking a second sip. Then she pursed her lips, pretending to think and sighed. "Okay, I'm not going to ruin your party."</p>
<p>"Oh God, thank you" sighed Kankurou. "Tem, you are the best big sister in the world-".</p>
<p>"But I have some conditions."</p>
<p>Kankurou groaned. Gaara laughed, clearly enjoying the situation. He was not the only one. All the women present looked at Temari as if she were a powerful example to be followed. Shikamaru also couldn't take his eyes off her, but for other reasons.</p>
<p>“First, don’t break anything. Any mess or dirt has to be clean tomorrow morning ”.</p>
<p>"Deal," said Kankurou automatically.</p>
<p>“Second,” continued Temari, looking amused by her brother's bad mood. She moved closer to him, with her long bare legs moving slowly and Shikamaru's hands were sweating so hard that he thought he would pass out from dehydration. “No weed in the back area. The neighbor will complain and I hate to deal with her”.</p>
<p>"There's no weed," lied Kankurou, making both Shikamaru and Temari roll their eyes. The smell was literally everywhere.</p>
<p>"Tell that to your friend who's eating mustard with pickles and peanuts," she argued, pointing at Chouji a few feet away, with his eyes a little red. Everyone turned to him and he flinched, his mouth still full of that culinary crime.</p>
<p>A loud laugh escaped Shikamaru's lips before he could stop himself. Temari turned, looking at him and her eyebrows rose slightly. Her eyes slowly studied him from top to bottom and the temperature in the room seemed to be so hot that everything would start to melt. Her lips lifted in a smile, still staring at Shikamaru and he can't stop himself from smiling back.</p>
<p>"You are not funny, Tem" groaned Kankurou.</p>
<p>"The cute one over there thinks I'm funny," she countered, indicating Shikamaru with her head and making him almost choke on his own saliva. “Well, rule number three: no loud music for the same reason as before. The neighbor is a bitch and she'll probably call the police. I am the eldest, everything will fall on my back and I swear to God, Kankurou, if I get arrested because of you, I will kill you ”.</p>
<p>"Nobody's going to be arrested," he said in a groan. "Anything else?".</p>
<p>Temari took a long drink of beer, her eyes on her brother, just to torture him a little. Then she sighed and smiled.</p>
<p>"No” she said. “You can continue."</p>
<p>And the party continued.</p>
<p>Shikamaru's eyes seemed to be drawn to her figure like magnets. He tried not to look, but it seemed like a completely impossible task. He saw how Ino and Sakura approached Temari right after, monopolizing their attention for a long time. He saw her drink more, saw her smile, saw her laugh, saw her <em>cross those damn legs together</em>, thick thighs showing and making him shiver.</p>
<p>Worse, he saw <em>her</em> look at <em>him</em>. With her beautiful and mysterious eyes, Temari turned to him once in a while, sometimes without expression, sometimes evaluating him again, sometimes with that feline smile appearing on her lips and Shikamaru drank so much without realizing it, completely distracted by her, that his mind was completely blurred.</p>
<p>When she moved again, laughing at something Ino had said and her skirt went up a few more inches, Shikamaru stood up, desperate for a cigarette.</p>
<p>He went to the kitchen, opening a door to the back and stayed there, smoking, trying to distract his own head and ease his heartbeat.</p>
<p>Completely useless, because a few minutes later he heard footsteps and her voice haunted him again.</p>
<p>"Cigarettes are very bad for you, you know."</p>
<p>Shikamaru turned, seeing her leaning against the doorframe with her shoulder. His hands started to sweat again, but a mischievous smile appeared on his lips.</p>
<p>"Your brother is smoking weed less than ten meters away," he argued. Temari's eyebrow rose and she walked closer to him, looking amused.</p>
<p>"Kankurou is a hopeless case since I dropped his head on the ground when we were kids," she said. She leaned her elbows on the center counter of the kitchen, projecting her back slightly forward and making his mind go blank. "Are you a hopeless case?".</p>
<p>"I like to think not," he replied, taking a drag on his cigarette. "Some would say that I am very smart."</p>
<p>"Oh, so I heard" replied Temari with a raised eyebrow. “Your friends were telling me everything. A genius, huh? ”.</p>
<p>Shikamaru's cheeks burned.</p>
<p>"The title can be a bit over the top," he said, scratching the back of the neck. Temari laughed, raising her hand.</p>
<p>“Temari” introduced herself. He squeezed her hand and her skin was warm under his fingers.</p>
<p>"Shikamaru" replied.</p>
<p>"Well, it's a pleasure, Shikamaru," Temari said, letting go and leaning back against the counter. His name on her lips was music to his ears. "So, which one of my idiot little brothers brought you here today?".</p>
<p>Shikamaru laughed, finishing his cigarette.</p>
<p>"None" replied, throwing it in the trash and taking a few steps towards her. “I am friends with Kiba, the make-up boy who is not your brother. But I came because Naruto insisted”.</p>
<p>"The blond who doesn't know how to speak softly?" asked Temari and Shikamaru laughed.</p>
<p>"The one nd only" replied. Both she and he looked through the kitchen door, watching Naruto and Lee talking animatedly with Gaara, on the living room sofa.</p>
<p>"He and Gaara seem to get along," she murmured. Shikamaru smiled, finally standing next to her and realizing that he was taller by long centimeters. It was surprising, because her energy screamed that she would be able to put him on the floor in a few seconds.</p>
<p>"Naruto likes him," he said. "He convinced everyone to come so we could get to know him."</p>
<p>A loving smile broke out on her lips.</p>
<p>"I'm happy" she said and the tone of her voice was so gentle and soft that Shikamaru's heart beat again. He didn't know which Temari he liked best: the seductive and mysterious or the gentle and smooth. In the end, it didn't really matter. He would accept whatever she wanted to show. “Gaara is very shy. It is difficult for him to make friends. I'm glad that the blonde and the boy with the strange haircut adopted him “.</p>
<p>Shikamaru laughed again and she looked at him. The silence followed for a few seconds, before he tried to break it, not wanting their interaction to end there.</p>
<p>"So, difficult day?" He asked. Temari looked confused.</p>
<p>"No, why?". Shikamaru's cheeks burned and he was slightly lost.</p>
<p>"Well, you told about your breakup and these things are usually complicated ..."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes," said Temari before giving a dry chuckle and shrugging her shoulders. “I wouldn't say it was that difficult. My relationship was about to end for a long time, but it seems that only I saw it. I think I should be sadder than I really am, but I can't explain it”.</p>
<p>"Actually, I completely understand" Shikamaru said and she looked at him with surprised eyes. "I just broke up and was more sad to make her sad than the break up itself."</p>
<p>"Yes, exactly," muttered Temari and they continued to stare at each other with surprise. “It is difficult to explain, but it is as if Daimaru and I were just great friends. There was no...”.</p>
<p>“Spark” completed Shikamaru. Her eyes widened slightly.</p>
<p>"Yes! Chemistry, ” she said. "Everything was so normal, so monotonous, so ...".</p>
<p>"Boring".</p>
<p>And they looked at each other in even more surprise, with a strange and delicious energy pulsing between them. Temari's eyes assessed him again and a smile appeared on her lips. Suddenly, she looked like a predator ready to take a victim. And Shikamaru couldn't be happier to be her prey.</p>
<p>"... Yes" she murmured. "That's exactly it."</p>
<p>Shikamaru found himself completely lost in the deadly beauty of her face. He had, in five minutes of conversation, more chemistry with Temari than in his entire relationship with Shiho. She was beautiful and sharp, smart as hell, ready to give back in equal measure everything that anyone threw at her. Temari dominated the environment only with her presence, everyone around seemed to be under her command. She seemed to be someone who didn't bow her head at all. She looked like someone who would eat Shikamaru alive if he had the honor of being involved with her.</p>
<p>She looked like the most troublesome woman he had ever met.</p>
<p>And it was absolutely addictive.</p>
<p>The sound of an alarm broke their trance. Temari closed her eyes, cursing under her breath and took her cell phone out of her skirt pocket.</p>
<p>"I have to go" she said and Shikamaru's shoulders fell in disappointment.</p>
<p>"I thought you lived here," he said and she raised an eyebrow like he was an idiot.</p>
<p>"I meant to leave the party, <em>genius</em>" she countered with a smile in the corner of her mouth. "Some people work early in the morning."</p>
<p>She walked away from him, walking on her back, her eyes still on him. He saw her beautiful thighs move away, her beautiful silhouette move away, the idea that maybe he would never be able to see her again appear and Shikamaru tried to think of something to say, to prevent her from leaving, but his brilliant brain, for the first time time, didn't have a plan.</p>
<p>"Wait! Temari ”exclaimed on instinct. She stopped, looking expectantly at the doorframe.</p>
<p>Shikamaru swallowed, praying that he wouldn't ruin it.</p>
<p>"Why don't you give me your phone number?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "You know, so I can let you know if your brother wants to throw a party behind your back again."</p>
<p>She looked at him for what seemed like hours, probably loving to see him sweat like she did with Kankurou earlier. In the end, her eyes sparkled and her smile became excitingly feline. Shikamaru felt an impulse to run and thank Naruto for being a stubborn idiot.</p>
<p>"I thought you would never ask."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>